I can see my life flashing before my eyes
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: Eres una de esas personas que presta atención a los detalles. Tienes una capacidad especial para reparar en ellos y recordarlos para siempre. Pero al final, todo se reduce a un haz de luz verde. One-shot. Lily's POV


Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni británica. Por lo tanto, nada de esto es mío.

Aviso: está en segunda persona. Es mi primer intento de escribir asi (por cierto, es dificilísimo). Espero que les guste.

**I CA****N SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES…**

(Puedo ver mi vida destellar ante mis ojos...)

LILY EVANS

Eres una de esas personas que presta atención a los detalles. Tienes una capacidad especial para reparar en ellos y recordarlos. Recordarlos para _siempre_.

Sabes que la blusa preferida de Alice Longbottom, su mejor amiga, tenía seis botones (el séptimo se le había perdido hacía ya un tiempo) y que siempre llevaba la falda tres centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Y siempre se lo recriminas porqu_, oh, vamos, un poco de prolijidad, Alice _pero en realidad sonríes, porque sabes que ella es así. Y te encanta.

Eres capaz de decir que Sirius siempre lleva el cordón del zapato izquierdo desatado y que odia cortarse el pelo. Aun cuando no lo conocías bien eras consciente de hacía una mueca ante la palabra _familia_ y que sufría porque la relación con su hermano empeoraba (y eso que ni siquiera le dirigías la palabra). Te llevó años encontrar una palabra que lo califique correctamente y _amigo hasta la muerte_ había sido lo mejor hasta ahora. Porque tú sabes que él moriría por James, o por cualquier otro de sus amigos.

Recuerdas que James nunca lleva la corbata atada y que se despeina el pelo con la mano izquierda cuando está nervioso, y con la derecha cuando solo presume ―¡y cómo odiabas que lo hiciera!―. Sabes, y eso que él nunca te lo ha dicho, que su bebida favorita es el hidromiel y que disfruta cocinando (gracias a Merlin, porque tú eres un desastre).

Que Peter lleva una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello (y nunca se la quita), y la mordisquea cuando está nervioso (la mayoría del tiempo). Que envidia a sus amigos por ser tanto mejores que él y a la vez les agradece que estén con él en todas (y que jamás podrá entender como gente tan genial como ellos puedan querer a alguien tan mediocre como él). Lo has observado mucho tiempo, y sabe que tiene mil y una cualidades y que es un tipo que vale (pero que no supo hacerse valer). Tiene una habilidad innata para el dibujo, y a ella le encanta verlo dibujar.

A Remus es a quién más has observado, quizás porque había sido con él primero de los cuatro Merodeadores con el que has hablado (ese primero de setiembre hace ya tanto tiempo). Sabes que trae las túnicas negras casi grises (y a ella le encanta como le queda ese color). Y has descubierto sin ninguna dificultad que es un licántropo, has decidido (porque es algo de ética y lealtad) que no te importa y nunca te importará y has sabido guardar silencio (porque adivinaste que se sentiría incomodo de saberlo). Y sobre todo adoras cuando te mira a los ojos (y sabes que el vé tus ojos como algo especial, sabes que quiere decirte algo y se lo queda para él. Y no logras descubrirlo, no _quieres_ descubrirlo. Como con Severus ) .

Pero no solo prestas atención a las personas. También prestas especial atención a esos días banales, que no son importantes, pero que son esas que recordarás como uno de los días más felices de tu vida. Esas tardes soleadas de primavera, en las que no hay nada para hacer y simplemente te sientas en el pasto, con los pies en el lago, rodeada de tus amigas. Y ellas miran hacia atrás, y te dicen entre risas y codazos (porque saben que a ti te molesta) que, desde el lugar de los Merodeadores, él te está mirando. Y sabes que él es James Potter. Sabes (y eso que ni siquiera le estás viendo), que probablemente Sirius esté maldiciendo por lo bajo porque _James, amigo, no puedes estar _enamorado_ de Evans_, Remus esté leyendo un libro sobre DCAO para no pensar que faltan solo tres días para la Luna Llena y Peter le hace preguntas sobre Quidditch a James, que lo ignora. Y lo sabes porque siempre pasa lo mismo, con pequeñas diferencias, pero lo mismo al fin y al cabo.

Lo mismo a menos que sea uno de esos días en los que Severus tienen la mala suerte de pasarse frente a los Merodeadores y no tienes más remedio que intervenir, porque él es tu amigo. Y a veces, lo observas (porque tú observas todo) y lo ves enfrentarse en una tal clara desventaja a ellos y te preguntas (aunque ya sabes la respuesta), por qué, si es tan valiente, no terminó en Gryffindor. _(¡Cómo le hubiese facilitado las cosas!)_

También prestas atención a los momentos importantes, esos que se te quedan marcados en la piel y en el alma. Sabes que cuando te llegó la carta de Hogwarts tu mamá cocinaba galletas de chocolate (con una medida extra de chocolate y un chorrito de ron), papá miraba un partido de baseball y gritaba incoherencias, y Tuney alimentaba a su hámster. Te acuerdas. Y también, claro, te acuerdas de la primera vez que Potter te invitó a salir: creíste que bromeaba y le diste una bofetada. _¡Y qué bofeteada!_ Intentas olvida cuando las palabras de Severus Snape resonaron con fuerza en tus oídos y te probaron (porque en realidad ya lo sabías) que ya no podían ser amigos, porque tú eras demasiado sangre sucia y él era demasiado Mortífago.

O el primer beso que te dio James: él traía unos vaqueros negros (con las puntas deshilachadas) y te acercó a él ―con una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca― y te miró con ojos emocionados. Te acuerdas de que Sirius tenía una sonrisa ladeada, de que Peter no podía creer que por fin estuvieran oficialmente juntos y que Remus los felicitaba, si bien, estás segura, había dolor en sus ojos dorados (y tú no entiendes por qué es pero quieres hacer todo por evitarlo).

Nunca olvidarás el día en que todos ustedes entraron en la Orden del Fénix. Te acuerdas de que fue una noche de verano tormentosa, y aunque Dumbledore no se hubiese presentado en su casa a informarles de la organización, aunque hubieses estado ustedes solos, hubiesen salido a pelear en cuanto se enteraron de que los Mortifagos atacarían. Y no hubiesen estado solos, porque siempre estaban _juntos_. Como cuando nació Harry (sin duda, el día más feliz de tu vida).

Y ahora, lloras y suplicas a un ser que sabes que no escucha. Lloras porque el resplandor de una luz verda se coló por el intersticio de la puerta, y sabes (_pero quieres no saber_) que James a muerto. Que Peter los ha traicionado (pero te cuesta aceptarlo, no quieres aceptarlo), que Remus está sufriendo bajo la luz de la luna pero que sufrirá mucho más por la mañana y que Sirius quedará con el alma rota (y encerrada). No te vas a mover; claro que no. Lo protegerás con tu vida. Pero lloras. Y suplicas. Una y otra vez. Pero una y otra vez eso ojos rojos ―malditos como el demonio― te respondes que no.

Sabes que morirás, pero eso es lo de menos. El niño tiene que sobrevivir, _tu _niño.

Y cuando la luz verde ―tan verde como esos ojos tuyos que fueron testigos de tantas cosas― alumbra tu pálido rostro, ya no recuerdas. Todo está perdido.

Ya no hay tardes en los jardines de Hogwarts, ni risas con los merodeadores.

Ahora solo hay una luz verde. Y vacío.

_(Y el llanto de un bebé). _

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente, no era el resultado que buscaba. No quedé muy conforme, pero…

Hay algo que quiero explicar. ¿La mirada de Remus…? Pues siempre pensé que él podría sentir algo por Lily, y callárselo porque ella era de James. A eso se refiere, pero si no te gusta la idea… has tu propia hipótesis sobre qué quería decirle Remus que no se lo dijo.

¿Un review…?


End file.
